


Cat revenge

by rfwho



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, catmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfwho/pseuds/rfwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura goes to the pet store, Carmilla is not happy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some feedback? Or suggestions on what to write?

How did i end up cuddling with Catmilla and wanting to be the only one to ever pet her? Let me tell you the story ! 

 

I was walking down the street to go buy some cookies, it was a warm day and I was feeling really happy. Once I bought the cookies I suddenly stopped and looked to my left side- “omg it’s a pet store” obviously I could not resist the urge to go pet the cats and the little puppies, so I entered the store.  
A couple of minutes later, or maybe an hour later because I wasn’t paying attention, my phone rings, it’s Carmilla, I smile and lift the phone to my ear. 

“Hey babe” 

“Hey cupcake, where are you? I thought you would only buy some cookies and come cuddle?”

“Sorry Carm, I got a little distracted but I’m going to the dorm now ok? See you soon” 

“Ok cutie, love you” 

I hang up and start going back to the dorm, as I walk I think to myself that maybe Carm is going to be able to smell the puppies and cats I been petting for the last hour, but she wouldn’t care right? 

I open the door to our dorm and she’s lying on my bed as usual. I seat on the side of the bed and kiss her gently . 

“LAURA?” Carmilla says with a weird look on her face 

“What?” 

“Have you been around cats and dogs today? Omg where? That’s why it took you so long to come home?” 

“Well yes, I got a little bit distracted” 

“Are you kidding me?”

“Why? What’s wrong?” 

“Only the fact that MY girlfriend was petting other animals today” Carmilla says in a serious tone 

“Carm calm down, I’m here now”

“Calm down? Don’t you understand that it’s important to me to be the only animal you pet?”

“Carm babe it’s not a big deal, I’m here now. And besides, you don’t even turn into a cat so I can pet you, that often” I try to move closer to her and cup her face but she stands up rapidly.

“Just go take a shower” Carmilla says while she frowns

“What? No! Come on stop being childish and just come cuddle” 

“Can you not understand that this is really important to me? It’s like if I were hugging and kissing other people, would you like that?” 

“Ok I’m sorry but I don’t think it’s the same thing, stop being stubborn”

“Whatever cupcake, I’m gonna go for a walk” As she starts moving towards the door I ask “Can I go with you?” “No” she answers. 

 

Well I wasn’t expecting that. With nothing to do I go seat in front of my desk and start blogging, an hour later I’m doing some homework.  
Two hours later no sign of Carmilla, so I start thinking that maybe she’s really upset because of the animals thing. I go take a shower hoping that she will come to the dorm soon.  
When I get out of the shower she’s laying on her bed reading a book. I smile. 

“Hey” I say 

“Hey”

She doesn’t even look up from the book while answering me. I frown.  
I start moving towards her and seat on the edge of her bed “Carm?” 

“Yes cupcake?” 

“Can we cuddle now?”

She looks at me and gives a little smile “Sure come here”  
\---------

 

I woke up slowly and felt Carmilla holding me, this is really everything I ever dreamt of. But unfortunately I have to go to class so I remove myself for her embrace and kiss her cheek. 

Hours later when I open the door to our dorm I find myself surprised because Carmilla is in her cat form sleeping on her bed. I smile and walk slowly towards her, but the moment I touch her fur she moves away from me.  
“Really Carm? Okay whatever broody cat”

I move to seat in front of my desk and start doing some homework. An hour latter Perry comes by to me help me with a project for my Lit class.  
We are both seated on my bed when Carmilla jumps and lands near Perry, resting her head on her lap. At first Perry is a little bit scared but after a minute she starts petting Carmilla, who purrs happily.  
When I try to pet her, she once again moves away from me and closer to Perry who gives me a weird look, I shrug. 

Once our study session is over and Perry goes to her dorm I look at Carmilla and move closer to her to pet her. But once again she moves away from me, I frown “Come on Carm” she turns back to her human form and looks at me like nothing happened “I don’t know what you’re talking about cutie”. 

When night comes and I’m on my pajamas ready to sleep Carmilla is once again in her cat form, so I try to lay down next to her and cuddle. But once again she moves away from me, in fact she moves to the other bed. “Are you seriously mad at me? Is this some kind of punishment?” she meows “Ugh fine, good night” I turn to face the wall and close my eyes, she meows again.  
\---------  
It’s been three days and Carmilla is still avoiding me while in her cat form, I could say I don’t mind because when she’s in her human form she kisses me and cuddles me, but whenever anyone is in our dorm she turns into a cat and cuddles whoever it is, she even cuddled Danny the other day ! So yes she’s pissing me of and I just want to puch in the face whoever is cuddling her. 

Today is no different 

“Caarrrmmmm please just let me pet you” 

"meow” 

Please?” I move closer to her but she backs away “Seriously? Stop being mad at me” 

"meow” 

“Carmilla Karnestein turn back to your human form right now!”

“Yes cutie?” 

“Why don’t you let me pet you?” 

“Oh, you know why cupcake” she says with a smirk on her face “You just have to admit you’re jealous that I let the gingers pet me” 

“I’m not!” I say while I frown 

“Ok then, just gonna turn again”

“No no no no wait !!” 

“Is there anything you want to say baby?” she asks while crossing her arms and smirking 

“Ok I’m jealous, and I’m sorry for petting other animals” I say as I move to seat on her bed 

“Finally cupcake. Come here” 

I lay next to her on the bed and she kisses me, I cup her face with both of my hands, then I rest our foreheads together “Can you turn now?” “Of course sweetheart” she says while smiling at me.  
When she turns I hug her really tight and kiss her fur, she purrs. 

“I can’t pet other animals so I want to be the only one that can pet you, deal?”  
“meow” 

So yeah that’s how my stubborn vampire girlfriend that can turn into a cat convinced me to never pet another animal besides herself, and I don’t really care she’s all I want!


End file.
